How I'm Into You
by Raylen Loire
Summary: I don't know how this happened. I don't know when it started. I don't know why it happened. I don't even know what caused such feelings to be born ever since you came into my life but… All I know is… I'm into you… LeonXFeMC-Rayne. Warning: OOC
1. Her Existence

**How I'm into you**

**Raylen Loire**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: <strong>_**T for major fluff and might be violence**_

**Warning: OOC**

**Main Pairing: **_**Leon M. & Rayne K. – my Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology character. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Tales of Series does not belong to me. It belongs to Namco.**_

**Type**_**: AU**_

**Summary: **_**I don't know how this happened. I don't know when it started. I don't know why it happened. I don't even know what caused such feelings to be born ever since you came into my life but… All I know is… I'm into you…**_

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I've revised and edited this one. I wonder if there are still some detected grammatical errors. But I do hope you will enjoy it! This fiction is dedicated to Platinum Mew.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Her Existence.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Know that I only exist for you, the same as you only exist for me.<em>

**Leon's Point Of View**

"I-I love you, Master Leon! P-please go out with me!" A girl who I don't even know stretches out her hands towards me, a heart-shaped box on her palms and I'm guessing chocolates are inside. Even though it's not Valentine's Day, I will still get countless confessions almost every month, no let me correct it, _every_ month without the 'almost' part.

But even so, another one of those ridiculous, heartless confessions is never to my liking. They just cause headaches, and I'm getting sick of it.

"Master Leon, are you okay?" she asks me with that fake worry-laced tone of hers when she sees me lower my head, my long bangs hiding my blue eyes. I hate how girls will always address me with the 'master' part, it's annoying.

"Leave," I suddenly say irritatingly, making the girl flinch. Girls just got to end these stupid _acts_ or I will put an end to them myself.

I don't need to look up to see tears threatening to fall on the corner of her eyes. I already know what effect I gave whenever I say that single word; it will make girls cry, no doubt. I'm not some kind of a cold-blooded being, you can rest assure. It's just that I can't possibly accept a girl who only _loves_ me for my looks and not more than that. It is unacceptable that way.

Right... I forgot to start with an introduction. Humph. I'm Leon Magnus, a 16-year-old boy with the so-called good looks girls are fighting themselves to win over. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the least bit happy to say that I have the looks. If a talking sword would ask me what I would wish for; even though it's rather foolish, I would wish for my good looks to be converted with more average kind of looks, the ones that...hmm...- well, you get the idea.

Truth to be told, I never went out on a date, not a single one. I find it a waste of time, anyway. Not to mention, I find _love_ itself a waste of time. It only robs you off your freedom, at least that's my opinion.

The girl sobs before turning on her heels and running off, her sobs could be heard until she disappears to one corner.

I place my left hand on my forehead to massage my temple, sighing as I count how many girls I rejected for the current day. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...great, I rejected eight girls just for today.

Maybe I should quit Ad Libtum Academy, and go to an all-boys school instead. But if you give it another thought, maybe some kind of a homo guy would probably confess to me and that would be a nightmare. It's not impossible since Stahn told me that I got a love letter once...from a G-U-Y, but I couldn't tell whether the hick was joking or not. His face was kind of sincere and serious at that time. Even so, I ended up not getting any sleep at all that night.

"Yo, master heart-breaker. I see you broke another girl's heart. You sure are cold-hearted." A vein throbs at the side of my head as I see my _friend _coming towards me with that idiotic grin I won't mind tearing off of his enthusiastic face.

"Mind your own business, Spada," I point out, seeing his grin replaces into a frown and I have to smirk at that.

"You really are a cold-blooded being." He places his thumb and forefinger under his chin and nods repeatedly, like he is confirming his confirmation.

"Think whatever you want and leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I know you're just pissed off at those annoying girls. Having your best friend around you is one way to cool off your head, you know."

"Humph. Right... since when were you my best friend, again?"

"Since middle school! You're such an amnesic being, Leon."

"Can't you refer me as a human for once?"

"You ARE human, what did you expect?"

"Because you always referred me as a being like I'm a being different from that of a human."

"That's because- …wait, Leon!" Spada stops talking all of a sudden and it makes me turn my head to him.

"What?" I quizzically look at him with one of my eyebrows slightly raised.

"You… you just spoke more than 10 words!"

"Huh? What's wrong with that?"

"I'm so glad!" Spada has his emerald eyes sparkled; and it scares me somehow, as he launches at me without warning.

"What- hey, what are you-!" And we both fall to the ground. Ugh... this hick's heavier than he looks in appearance.

"I'm so, so glad my best friend said more than 10 words! You had me worried all this time, you know that?! You always spoke not more than 10 words and it freaks me somewhat!"

"What- What are you talking about?! Get off of me, _now_!" And it was too late.

A sound of a camera flashing could be heard, as the most active member of the Journalism Club of Ad Libtum Academy takes a picture of us, still on the ground and too close for comfort.

"Heh. This will be the hottest news in school yet." The member of the Journalism Club has that annoying smirk of his on his face.

"Yuri-sempai, since when were you here?! Erase that picture or I'll tell Estelle-sempai about this!" There Spada goes, acting like a pouting child. But, I can't deny that I'm even surprised how Yuri-sempai came out of nowhere without a trace, or maybe I was just too preoccupied to notice his presence, preoccupied by the green-haired hick.

Spada advances towards Yuri-sempai, trying to snatch the camera off of sempai's hand but has a hard time since sempai is obviously slightly taller and seems to be enjoying it. "Tell it to her, and she won't believe you anyhow."

I only sigh until Yuri-sempai calls out to me. "Yo, little master Leon! Aren't you going to help your friend here, or at least complain that I got the picture of you two lying on the ground, so close together?" Can't anyone stop referring me as 'master'? But what makes me more furious is when Yuri-sempai calls me with the 'little' part. What part of me is _little_ to him anyway?

"Yeah, Leon… Need help here…" And Spada is still trying his best reaching for the camera.

"Don't bother me. It's only a waste of time." I try not to get involve by mindlessly dusting my clothes although I am still annoyed at always being called as 'master', not to mention with the 'little' part this time but...

"Or unless, you want this to be on the school paper…" That just has to make me stop what I am doing. When Yuri-sempai says it, the senior really means it.

I slowly turn to sempai's direction and don't hesitate to give him a piercing glare, a dark aura immediately surrounding me.

"Don't. You. Dare," I intimidate him and make him flinch but he still has that smirk on his face but now slightly twitching, unlike Spada who right now is hiding behind Yuri-sempai, seeking protection from my _wrath_.

"Heh. Think I'll give in to that? You're so naïve, Leon." What, naïve? What does that have to do with anything?

"If you want this _treasure_ here not to be exposed, you have to make a deal with me."

"A deal?" Spada and I asked in unison. I turn briefly to glare at him and he only sweat drops.

"Yeah, a deal is a deal."

"What kind of deal? ...And this better be normal, sempai." Yuri-sempai's smirk grows even wicker and now, I'm starting to have doubts.

"It's easy. In return for the photo, you have to get a confession, a sincere one that you're willing to accept. You think you're up for it, Leon Magnus?"

* * *

><p>How in the world did I get myself into this again? I curse under my breath and mutter incoherent words, slightly scaring the green-haired boy beside me who eyes me with that 'are you okay?' look.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"So, are you up for it, Leon?" Yuri-sempai repeated and his wicked smirk still in place._

_If I don't accept his deal, the news about me and Spada rather _accused_ of having a relationship will be on the next release of the school paper. It'll hurt my pride, as well as Spada's, but I-I-I'm not really concern about the hick, for your information! If you think it through, I don't really have much choice but to accept the deal._

_"Well? I'm waiting…" Yuri-sempai waited for my answer as he observed the picture he took a few moments ago, the one involving us so close together and on the floor._

_"… I accept."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"You know, you shouldn't have accepted that deal." Spada tries to calm me down but...<p>

"And make ourselves the main talk of school and shame ourselves?" I snap at him, making him back away a little.

"You know that's not what I meant," he frowns and then grins almost instantly, his eyes flashing. "Hey, do you know about the new girl?"

"Humph. You're quick to changing topics."

"Just listen, will you? We'll be having a new female transferee in class and she's the current topic for this week's paper."

"Why should I care?" And how did Yuri-sempai get her picture and info when she's not here yet? Wait, why do I care?

"I thought you might want to check her." Ouch.

"Why's that?"

"Ugh, Leon, get rid of that habit!"

"What habit?"

"That answering a question with a question habit of yours! Get rid of it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just get rid of it, somehow!"

"I'm asking you how I'm going to do so."

Spada heaves a defeated sigh and closes his eyes. "Forget it."

Then we both head back to our classroom, although we are 15 minutes late for class.

* * *

><p>"Man, does our teacher have to be this late? What's taking him so long?"<p>

"Well, you know Raven-sensei, Lloyd. He might have fallen asleep or maybe skip class for a drink."

"But Colette, he almost _never _comes to class."

"I'm surprised that you actually cared for your classes, Lloyd," the blonde-haired girl giggles as her brown-haired companion blushes slightly.

"That-that's not what I meant! I-"

"Hey, how are you doing, people?" Spada exclaims right after he enters the classroom with me beside him, and the fact that I am beside him makes my eardrums hurt. You know this hick, he can't get any louder.

"Hey, Spada," Lloyd exchanges high-fives with Spada as Colette giggles at the scene.

"Good morning, Spada..," she smiles at him before turning to me, her smile still in place. "...Leon."

I manage a small one of my own. "Good morning, Colette."

Colette is the only girl in my class who is not obsessed with me and for that, she likely earns my trust. Somehow, my instinct tells me that she has feelings for her brown-haired companion but it's not safe to just assume things without confirming them, right? So, I just keep it to myself.

"Aw, don't I get a greeting too, Leon?" said companion playfully remarks, directing his cocky grin at me.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! It's only natural you give someone greetings whenever you see them. That's what Raine-sensei said. Right, Colette?" Said girl nods.

"But, why didn't you give one to me?"

"Ha-ha… I didn't see you coming…?"

"Huh?"

"Alright, alright! I forgot! But just greet me, will you?!"

"Fine..," I hesitate before saying, "Good morning, Lloyd."

"Hah, that's a good one, Leon!" Spada exclaims before he stops when I send him an intimidating glare.

"Be. Quite."

Not long before I gave Spada a glare, the door abruptly burst open, revealing a very tired looking Raven-sensei.

"Good morning class *hick*" Great, he's drunk… again.

"Raven-sensei, you're drunk again!" Lloyd complains as the rest of the class laugh at his comment.

"I can't help it *hick*," he sits down on the teacher's desk, and almost immediately drops his head on the table right after he sits down. "Anyways *hick* you'll be having a new classmate for today… and get back to your seats."

Even though his voice is muffled by the table he is _facing_, I can clearly hear what he says unlike the rest of the class.

"What?" they question and look at one another while I sit back at my seat which is located at the last row to the right of the front of the class.

Since the seat beside me is vacant due to my disliking at interruption during class and I almost glare at everyone who tries to sit there, even at Spada, the new girl might be going to sit there and it is the only seat left. Hopefully this new girl isn't like those other girls, of course; excluding Colette.

"Man *hick* you guys are deaf or something? I said get back to your seats," he says but still not moving from his facing-the-table position which results his still muffled voice.

"WHAT?"

"He said to get back to your seats. And there's a new classmate coming," I voice out and rest my chin on my left palm, turning my head to my left to look at the scenery outside _and_ to avoid the looks they're giving me, especially the girls.

"Good, Mister Magnus *hick* and now go back to your seats." _Now_ you're finally moving from your recent position. It would've been better if you do so earlier, I wouldn't have received such weird looks.

The classmates of mine get back to their seats and Raven-sensei stands up, still in his drunken state but recovering a bit. "As I was saying, a new classmate is coming. She comes from Terresia and will be studying here in Ad Libtum Academy for as long as she wants, of course, until she graduates."

A knock on the door catches my classmates and Raven-sensei's attention but I'm still staring at the scenery outside, paying no attention.

"Ah, I think she's ready. Come on in."

The only door to the classroom creaks as I hear light footsteps making its way to the front of the class. I'm still not paying attention to the scene even as I hear gasps and whistles and, humph… why do I care?

"What a cherry we have here. Go on and introduce yourself." I hear Raven-sensei's tone change from tired to instant energetic. Humph, pervert.

"Sensei, you're scaring her!" Lloyd's voice comes next and then Colette's worried ones. "Please let her go, Raven-sensei." I still think it's not a good time to look.

"Right, sorry, now you can properly introduce yourself."

I hear the new girl takes a deep breath and begin talking.

"Hmm, I'm not really into introductions but I do love making friends. My name is Rayne Kiryuki. Nice to meet you all and please do take care of me." Her voice seems soft, filled with determination and it makes me want to look at her but I hesitate.

"We'll take care of you, needn't worry," comes Raven-sensei's annoying voice. I'm starting to think he's like Hatake Kakashi from Naruto somewhat, only a lot older. "Now, sit there next to Mister Magnus."

I sense her giving a nod before making her way towards her new seat, getting whistles and gasps mostly from the girls since she gets the seat next to mine. And of course, the whistles are from those perverted guys.

"So you're Mister Magnus." It wasn't a question but a statement. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Magnus."

I feel her stretches her hand out to shake my hand but I still hesitate. Then, I shake my head and grunt, hearing her giggle at my weird behavior. "Oh, I get it. You're not good with socializing."

That makes me want to glare at her but she may think it as a sign to answer 'yes' at her question.

"You're mistaken. That's-" As soon as I turn my head to look at her, I feel my heart skip a beat and feel my eyes widen.

What I see in front of me is like a figure that of an angel. Peachy-pink hair tied up in a high ponytail and bangs almost passing her widen hazel browns eyes as they gaze back at me. Her lips part a little with a slight blush forming on her cheeks and she looks not below intriguing. As ridiculous as it is, time seems to stand still until…

Raven-sensei coughs making us both turn at him. He playfully winks before continuing the lesson I never know that already started. Thank God he is coughing because of a classmate's annoying behavior…no. He was actually trying to snap us back to reality and the class seems to be oblivious to our… staring moment.

The new girl, Rayne Kiryuki, still slightly blushing, glances at me before turning to the front to focus the lesson given. I have to smirk when I see her blush disappears and grunt at the words written on the board. Guess she is not good with history.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, I'm <strong>_**alive**_**! *stretches arms out* Great, did the first chapter *nods repeatedly*. It took more pages than I thought and this chapter contains **_**almost**_** the most words written, supposed to beat the ones I wrote so far, including 'Fallen Tears'. Well, at least I'm done with this. Now, I've got to focus for the second chapter. Thanks for reading and review, please! And this story is like an 'I'm sorry for being out of fanfiction for a **_**while**_**' to Platinum Mew. Again, I hope you'll forgive me. *makes puppy **_**cat **_**eyes***

* * *

><p><strong>Next on 'How I'm Into You': <strong>_Her Gaze_

_Why is it so hard to avoid your gaze when it's directed at my eyes?_


	2. Her Gaze

**How I'm into you**

**Raylen Loire**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: <strong>_**T for major fluffs and might be violence**_

**Warning: OOC**

**Main Pairing: **_**Leon M. & Rayne K. – my Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology character. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Tales of Series does not belong to me. It belongs to Namco.**_

**Type**_**: AU**_

**Summary: **_**I don't know how this happened. I don't know when it started. I don't know why it happened. I don't even know what caused such feelings to be born ever since you came into my life but… All I know is… I'm into you…**_

**Author's Note: …It's been a very **_**long **_**while since I last updated, huh? I really wonder if readers out there will ever forgive me =/ …I'm such an idiot. Wondering if they'll forgive me, of course they WON'T, EVER forgive me! I'm really, really sorry! (T-T) But please let me present you the second chapter of 'How I'm into you'…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Her Gaze<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Why is it so hard to avoid your gaze when it's directed at my eyes?<em>

**Leon's Point Of View**

"Well, that's the end of it," Raven-sensei ends the history class, rubbing the whiteboard. He then faces towards the class, a smirk clinging onto his features. "But, I'm going to give you an assignment to submit for next week."

That makes all the students in my class groan, except for me, of course. Why would I bother to groan when it's only a waste of energy?

I glance to my right and see the new girl, Rayne Kiryuki. Instead of groaning, she closes her eyes and gives a twitching smile that I couldn't help but smirk at.

"Great… I just transferred here and it's right to the assignment part." I hear her sigh afterwards before looking at me. "Mind if I ask for your help on this, Magnus?"

What? Is she kidding? No one _ever _asks me for help. Well, they did before but I ended up rejecting them or just glared at them. And you're telling me this girl is asking for _my _help? She is beyond weird. Then again, she just transferred here so I don't blame her.

"Well?" she asks but I don't think I _can_ refuse her since she already prepared her things for the 'tutor session' even though she says, "I can ask the others if you want to refuse."

Curse her intriguing voice and her hard-to-resist chocolate eyes. Even though it's ridiculous but her eyes are like captivating mine. And the way she makes them look like those _hard-to-resist_ eyes makes me want to glare and let out my frustrations at Spada. Hmm… maybe, I should do just that later.

"…Fine," I sigh and run a hand through my black locks.

"Alright, here are your assignments," Raven-sensei says before handing the papers.

"And that's the real end for today's class. Have a break," he exclaims and goes out to the door.

"Hey, let's go to the library. It's easier to focus in the library than in class… with all the attentions given," Kiryuki suggests and stands up while waiting for me to prepare my things.

Humph, this girl is _really_ weird. And what does she mean by 'attentions'?

I glance around the class and see almost all my male classmates glare daggers at me. I couldn't help the sweat dropped that was forming on the side of my head. Then again, maybe she's right.

* * *

><p>"Spada, are you done yet?" Lloyd impatiently taps the sole of his shoe on the ground while waiting for his green-haired friend. "Colette's already waiting outside so hurry it up."<p>

"I'm almost done," Spada answers with excitement in his tone. His hands are hiding under the desk and Lloyd couldn't help but wonder what his friend is up to.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I'm doing a _little_ surprise for Master Leon," Spada smirks, "if it's him, he wouldn't even be aware that I'm planning something since he care less."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about being caught. He's not here anyway…"

"WHAT-!"

* * *

><p>"So, this is the library, huh…?" The transferee glances around and nods repeatedly. "It looks rather… extravagant?"<p>

"You're exaggerating," I say and lead her to a series of provided tables, "It's only necessary for an academy."

"Is that so? I've always been studying at normal schools so I don't really know."

"Hn…"

We stop at a particular table, near a large window, almost occupying the height of the wall and I catch a glimpse of Kiryuki's smiling face.

"This spot's perfect!" she smiles and lays her things on the table.

"How is it perfect?" I ask and pull out a chair.

"Well….it's nice to study whilst looking at the outside… It's a great set in the mind… At least, that works for me," she answers while pulling out her own chair across from mine.

"Really?" a small smile unconsciously escapes my lips when I hear that.

It is a rather odd coincidence that the same goes for me too. I mean, I like to use this table here because it's near a window and I've always look at the other side every now and then if I feel unfocused or distracted.

I glance at her and notice she hasn't sit down yet. "You can sit down now."

"You first," she gestures me.

"No, you should first…"

"No, you first, Magnus…"

"Kiryuki, _damsels_ first," I nearly choke on my own words.

"You pulled out the chair earlier than I did, so… you get to sit first." I can't resist the want to glare at her when she says those words so innocently.

"It will be _un-gentlemanly_ of me if I sit down first." I almost, _almost _choke on my own words, again.

"Ha-ha, fine," she lightly chuckles before sitting down, "I didn't know you were so obstinate, Magnus."

"I am _not_ obstinate," I sigh before sitting down, my arms almost instantly folded against my chest.

"Okay, if you say so," she utters, her voice a hint of playfulness in it.

She begins to open the thick, History textbook, her eyes twitching with every page she flips. I have to smirk at her weird behaviour, looks like she has to keep up with us on this real quick because she misses one _really_ detailed topic.

"I can't believe your school is learning this fast," she sulks when she finished flipping the right page. "I mean, my old school is still on topic two."

I shrug at her words, "I didn't even know we're going in a fast pace."

"Wow, you didn't even know you're learning quickly? You're amazing, Magnus."

My eyes widen at her comment, or should I say, _praise._ My heart feels this unlikely clench and I have never felt like this way before when a person comments me. I'm used to people commenting me but really, this confusing feeling is a first.

"…Magnus, what's wrong?" Kiryuki's worried voice brings me back to reality. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing," I sigh and lean back against the chair. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

><p>"Upon defeating the Radiant Hunter, the Descender of Terresia has fulfilled his quest and it has given its aid to the Descender because…?" I trail off and gesture for Kiryuki to answer.<p>

"It was defeated and… will die...?" I can see her make an unsure expression, her brows knit upward.

"That's not it," I _almost smirk_ at her, "of course, because it's defeated, it had no choice but to give its power to the Descender, but remember Kiryuki. A radiant is a forever-living thing. It's not like a human and it will not die."

"What? I don't recall that," she pouts, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Huh? How come you don't know about it? I'm sure it was…" I flipped through the page where it described about Radiants, "see… it's written here."

Kiryuki leans closer to have a good view, "you're right. How come I...-" she then looks at the top of the page, "…wait, that's chapter 3 but we haven't come across that one yet, Magnus. I mean, we're still 3 pages after the introduction of chapter 3 and that is like 3 pages before chapter 4…"

"Huh?" I turn back to the page where the questions I asked her earlier was written and she's right, it was written at the third page of chapter 3.

"So, that's why the teacher rushed until chapter 4…" I lean back against the chair and have my eyebrows knitted. "This book has been written by a writer who is confused by his own creation."

I can sense Kiryuki trying to stifle her laughter.

"I guess I'll have to teach you until the end of chapter 3 first," I sigh and let my arms fall back on my lap.

* * *

><p>"We're done," Kiryuki smiles and stretches her arms out, "we're finally done."<p>

"Yeah," I pack my things, still sitting down.

My hand feels the skin of a book. It's the textbook for the 'History of Radiants'. I need to place this book back to its shelf.

"Oh, Magnus, let me place that back for you," Kiryuki offers, she stands up and her hand reaches out to take the book on my hand.

"No, it's alright. I can place it back myself."

"But _I_ used it."

"And _I_ told you to use it."

"You told _me _to use it and _I _used it," her fingers grip the edge of the book and she tries to pull it out of my grasp.

"No," I wasn't going to let her do me favors.

"Aw, Magnus-!"

She suddenly halts in her words. Curious, I look up at her and ended up _slightly _regretting it.

I don't know when but I come to realize that our faces are close, almost _too_ close for comfort. I could feel her warm breath tickling the tip of my nose.

My eyes trail to hers and when I look at her orbs, they are clear as crystals and I realize tears on the edge of her eyes. Even though I am in a state of panic when I see her tears, I can't seem to move an inch. It's like her eyes gazing mine is making me captivated.

_In a state like this, what should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, right… I'm sure it's frustrating but this is the end of chapter 2. Kill me now, if you must (T^T) But I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I hope… Sorry?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next on 'How I'm Into You': <strong>_Her Smile_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm very sorry to those who were expecting this to be chapter and was excited for it but was crestfallen as soon as they found out that it was an author's note. My deepest apology T-T

I'm writing this note to ask your (readers) opinions whether or not I should rewrite the story. A reviewer told me that Leon is falling too quickly for Rayne and said this fiction has traits of a Mary-Sue fic. I thank her for pointing that out. I just realized how un-Leon-like he is in the first two chapters.

I actually planned to rewrite it but I need your (readers) consents first. I was afraid if you actually enjoyed this Mary-Sue like fic and find out it was different from the last time you read it (which is practically half a year ago -_- no, quarter a year, maybe?).

If you do want me to rewrite it, I think I'll go with a 3rd person perspective. Since I know I'll use clichéd words again if I use Leon's perspective.

Please send me your opinions by inbox or by review. I really am sorry for taking your time on something like this. Your cooperation is mostly appreciated.

- Raylen Loire


End file.
